Tú lo buscaste
by Almendroide
Summary: Cuando Blaise no tiene otra carta bajo la manga para hacer entender a Theodore que no siente más afecto por Pansy que por Draco o él mismo, tendrá que recurrir a técnicas más sofisticadas. Para el Reto "Guerra Avisada No Mata Soldado" del foro Retos Harry Potter y más.


**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo...**

**Respuesta al reto "Guerra Avisada No Mata Soldado" de Nany Hatake C. para el foro Retos Harry Potter y más. Consiste en hacer un One-Shot basado en el significado del refrán, el cual traía previamente implícitos a sus personajes.**

**Refrán: "Si te digo que el cochino es negro, es porque tengo los pelos en la mano": Cuando uno tiene la certeza de lo que dice.**

**Personajes: Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.**

**.**

**Tú lo buscaste**

**.**

Llevaban siendo amigos desde los seis años, cuando sus padres decidieron presentárselos a la familia Malfoy para ser dignos de aprobación por su familia para juntarse con su hijo o algo así, lo cual ahora no les interesaba en lo más mínimo. Eran muy buenos amigos todos ellos. Y juntos habían vivido mil y una aventuras, confiado millones de pequeños secretos y, por sobre todo, se habían levantado mutuamente en cada caída.

Blaise daría la vida por Theodore. Pero en ese momento, en el que Theo lo seguía a su propio cuarto de baño y se encerraba con él para sonsacarle "esa" verdad, Blaise se ofrecía de voluntario para cortarlo en tiritas.

—Vamos, dime la verdad. —Theodore, efectivamente, entró al cuarto de baño que compartían en la habitación compartida de las mazmorras, y cerró la puerta con seguro.

—Sal, tengo cosas importantes que hacer acá —dijo Blaise, gesticulando exageradamente para dar a entender que quería orinar.

—No me iré hasta que me digas la verdad —el testarudo de Theo se plantó de espaldas a la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. Blaise sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar quitarlo de ahí. Y no jugaba cuando decía que quería orinar.

—Theo, basta. ¡Creéme! Ya te dije la verdad.

—Pues yo no me trago tu verdad.

Blaise se tomó dos mechones de cabello con las manos, y ligeramente tiró de ellos. Resopló.

—Bien por ti. Ahora, por los años que nos conocemos y la amistad que tenemos, ¿puedes salir del baño un momento? —Blaise intentó hacer razonar a su amigo por la vía de la amabilidad. —Si quieres después seguimos debatiendo cuál es la verdad y cuál es la mentira.

También intentó por la vía de la negociación, por si acaso.

—No insistas —Blaise suspiró. —De aquí no me moveré hasta que confieses.

¡Ah! Blaise quería matar a su amigo. Y se le venían a la mente mil y una maneras de hacerlo lenta y dolorosamente. Theo seguía postrado en la puerta, ajeno a los pensamientos homicidas de su amigo.

—Necesito. Usar. El. Puto. Baño. —Siseo Blaise, tal vez la amenaza serviría para aplacar a su amigo.

—Y yo necesito que mi amigo confíe en mí y me diga la verdad.

Vaya, definitivamente no funcionó esa táctica con Theo.

—Si te compro un regalo, ¿me dejarás orinar?

—No.

—Te hago los deberes por una semana, ¿qué dices?

—No.

—Te enseño a flirtear. —Propuso Blaise, alzando las cejas.

—Yo sé como flirtear —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Blaise alzó una ceja en su dirección.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Quieres decirme algo?

—Ciertamente ya lo dije.

—¡Blaise! No intentes desviar la atención de ti. Dime de una vez la verdad y créeme, ambos seremos felices.

La táctica de la distracción tampoco funcionó. Blaise lanzó un exagerado suspiro y levantó las manos, rindiéndose.

—Vale. Pero responderé sólo a una pregunta, así que formúlala bien.

Theo sonrió. Al fin su amigo bajó la guardia. Blaise, como intento desesperado para distraerlo, se puso a dar saltitos cortos. Claro que estos también iban para amenguar un poco la urgencia que tenía por orinar.

—¡Deja de dar tumbos!

—¡Déjame orinar!

—¿Qué sientes por Pansy Pankinson?

Blaise sonrió interna y externamente. Era una pregunta mal hecha, muy fácil de desviar. Dejó de dar saltitos.

—Yo la quiero, daría mi vida por ella, al igual que la daría por ti o por Draco. Son los amigos incondicionales en mi vida y espero que lo sigan siendo hasta que me esté pudriendo en la tierra. Ahora, ¿me das un momento de privacidad?

—¡Es que no te creo! Estoy casi seguro de que te enamoraste de ella. —Blaise intentó replicar, mas Theo siguió su discurso. —Me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras, en lo atento que eres con ella, en la preocupación que muestras cada vez que se queda rezagada con cualquiera que no sea nosotros tres, en…

—Theo, basta. Es lo mismo que hago con todos.

—Y sigues mintiendo.

—¿Cuándo has visto a alguien a punto de orinarse encima mentir?

—Ahora. Y eres todo un espectáculo.

Theodore tuvo la osadía de reírse de su amigo.

Listo. Blaise se hartó. Quería a Theo a dos pasillos como mínimo distanciado de él. Ya vería como en un par de días volvían a acercarse. Ahora sólo quería orinar y alejar al bichito preguntón.

Acercándose fieramente a Theo, hizo que él se enderezara como táctica de supervivencia.

—Theo, Theo, Theo. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—¿Qué? —Blaise no le dejó terminar su oración, ya que en un segundo Theo tenía los labios de Blaise en los suyos, besándolo durante los cinco segundos más largos de su vida.

—Si te digo que no estoy enamorado de Pansy, es porque no lo estoy. Siento cosas por ti. Y si tanto insistes con saberla, pues ahí está tu preciada verdad. Asúmela y gózala.

Gracias al mutismo debido al shock que presentaba Theodore, Blaise lo tomó de un hombro, lo alejó de la puerta y salió del cuarto de baño rumbo al baño de la habitación contigua, rogando internamente que no estuviera ocupado ni que hubiese nadie preguntándole si amaba a Pansy. Claro que la amaba. Se desvivía por ella. Era sólo que con quince años no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos hacia la chica. No aun. No quería perderla dando un paso en falso. Y estaba claro que si Theo sabía su secreto, dejaría de ser secreto a la hora siguiente.

No. No estaba preparado para un posible rechazo de la que hasta ahora era su mejor amiga. Y besar a Theo era el peor de los males. _¡Agh! _Se limpió la boca con el dorso de su tú claro que ese beso jamás lo repetiría, y contaba con que Theo estuviera tan avergonzado por lo menos durante las próximas dos semanas que apenas de hablaría en las comidas. Y qué decir de hacerle preguntas incómodas. Ya podía respirar con tranquilidad.

Además, Theodore jamás le contaría a nadie sobre que pasó en ese cuarto de baño. Tenía cierta imagen que cuidar y una reputación que mantener con las chicas.

Blaise sonrió aliviado cuando por fin orinó. Sería entretenido poner incómodo a su amigo los próximos días. Que venganza tan perfecta.

.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Esta es mi respuesta al reto mencionado arriba. Espero les haya gustado.  
**_

_**Blaise no dijo la verdad, pero si tenía certeza en no querer que Theo la supiera, por eso hizo lo que hizo (y como lo hizo :O) xD  
**_

_**Admito que amo a los Slytherin.  
**_

**_Cualquier comentario es bien recibido por esta humilde servidora.  
_**

**_Gracias por leerme.  
_**

_********__Saludines Intergalácticos *w*_  



End file.
